Just Us
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Chitoge is upset that every time she and Raku go in a date, it is always interrupted by their friends. All she wants is the perfect date with Raku.


She furiously paced her bedroom floor thinking about her day. She wasn't that violent but right now she wanted to ram her fists in every girl's face. Her date was ruined by all her friends including Tsugumi who threatened Raku.

The pair were happily holding hands as they strolled in the park. She couldn't be more happier in that moment but it was tarnished when first Marika showed up and stole Raku of her. Then Onodera just randomly popping up when Marika showed. Saying her famous 'Ichijou-kun' like she was confused that he was there. Ruri trailing behind her being devious as usual. Pushing Onodera to be with Raku. Chitoge believed that all girls stalked him just to inconvenience her. She noticed for the first time Raku looking upset as he tried to escape their tight grasp. They only left when Onodera brought up the fact that they were on a date. That bitch. She is only being considerate so that she would win Raku over. Trying to be respectful even though the day was ruined by her showing up. They were worse than Claude. Always interrupting at the moments when she and Raku were hitting it off. Though they were fake lovers, she was in love with him.

Then to make the date even worse after they escaped the two girls, Tsugumi magically appeared and pointed a gun to Raku's head at point blank. He backed up from Tsugumi dropping the warmth that they were sharing. She wanted to act so natural in front of her best friend. She would never point a gun or threaten a lover of Tsugumi's.

-X-

She heard a knock on her bedroom door, she stormed over to it and opened it in a rush. She saw Tsugumi standing there so she just shut it in her face. She didn't mean to but she was so furious. She could guess that Tsugumi was shocked at hers actions as she has never acted that way before. Chitoge could hear Tsugumi banging on the door.

"Mistress! Please tell me what's wrong? I'm here to help! If it's about Ichijou then I will personally deal with him," Chitoge stormed back over to the door, thrown it open and marched right up to Tsugumi and pushed her against the wall. She couldn't think right as the anger consumed her.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Chitoge stormed back in her room and collapsed onto her bed in a flood of tears. She hugged into the gorilla that Raku had giving her back a while ago. She was so jealous that every other girl could catch his attention but she couldn't catch his attention. She didn't want to be pushy as they were only pretending to date one another. She hated feeling so weak for him.

-X-

She heard a gentle knock on the door, the person creeped in and sat on her bed. She glanced towards her clock to see that she had been crying for an hour now. She smelt the strong smell of smoke coming of the person. She felt a rough hand touch her head. All she wanted was her mother but she was busy over seas.

"Darling, why you upset? Is there a reason that you yelled at Tsugumi?The poor girl is shaking up," Chitoge moved an arm that blocked her sight and looked to the person who was comforting her.

"Dad, I'm fed up of Tsugumi and Claude pointing there gun at Raku. I'm fed up of the girls who love Raku. I'm fed up of all my dates with him being interrupted by those girls. I just want to date him without any hassle. Is that so much to ask?" The male lightly laughed at her rant.

"Sounds like you love him," Chitoge rolled over and sat beside him with her knees cradled in her arms. The male wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him.

"That wrong?" He shook his head as he gently rested his head on top of hers. He wished his wife was home so that she could deal with their daughters love life.

"Sweetie, just tell Raku about this and we can sort this out. There is no need for your tears," Chitoge felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head. For her father to be the boss of the beehive; a well known and feared gangster group, he was so kind and attentive to her.

-X-

Chitoge marched right over to Raku who was surrounded by the leeches. She grabbed his hand and pulled the leaches away from him. He stumbled slightly from the force but he caught himself before he got in trouble for lying on top of Chitoge. The leaches were surprised by her action. Marika was about to cling to him again but Raku grabbed his girlfriends wrist and lead her to the roof. He could tell that she wanted to speak to him in private.

"I'm sorry that our date was ruined by our friends. I just can't seem to tell them the truth."

"That's the one thing I hate about you. Your too damn nice," Raku didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult. She stepped closer to him and hugged him.

"This Saturday, can we just go on the date ourselves?" They already had a date and she wanted another one. He guessed that their date didn't really count as it was ruined. For some reason, he was glad that he was going out on another date with her as he quite liked her company.

"Do you want to decide what we are doing or shall I do it?" Chitoge stepped back a bit.

"I'll do it but I will tell you before hand," the pair managed to finish their conversation before the bell rang. Both of them jogged down the stairs, hand in hand as they could pull each other to class. They weren't allowed to run in school as it would cause accidents. They managed to make it into class before the teacher came in. They were still holding hands when they walked into the class. It was only until Shū called across the room that they let go of each other with a red hue across their faces.

-X-

Saturday came quickly and both of them were excited to go on their date. Onodera had overheard them and had gossiped to Ruri in which Marika overheard them. Chitoge dressed up in a cute outfit which she hoped would peak his interest. She had arranged for them to go the aquarium and then to stroll around town and head to a cafe to grab a bite to eat.

Raku wasn't that interested in seeing the fish but he would stare at a dolphin for a long time. It seemed that it was communicating to him as it came up to the glass and followed him as he walked away. He enjoyed teasing the smart mammal. He randomly began talking to the dolphin who nodded its head like it was listening. He grabbed Chitoge away from the seal lions across the hallway and took a photo of the three of them. Him, Chitoge and the dolphin. The way the dolphin was positioned looked like it had smiled for the photo. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as the dolphin got on the other side of Raku. Chitoge was interested in the dolphin than anything else as Raku still had an arm around her waist. It was so warm that she didn't want to be removed.

When they moved away, they saw the dolphin cry. They saw it look sad at least. Raku had moved his arm away and intertwined his fingers with hers. She couldn't help but smile as it had now became natural to hold hands with one another. His hands were all sweaty as it was boiling outside. He had his white T-shirt on with his shorts and his red converse. Since both of them were hot he took her for ice cream instead of the cafe.

They sat inside so they didn't get burnt. He ordered both of their orders as Chitoge saved a table for them. They were at the window of the shop so they could look outside. He placed her honeycomb sundae in front of her then sat down with his toffee ice cream. Their date was perfect. No interruptions. Just them.

Raku saw that she was focused on her sundae and placed some of his ice cream on the tip of her nose. He really had no idea why he did that. He guessed he wanted to get an action out of her but when he leaned forward and licked the ice cream off. He was blushing like mad as he didn't realise what he had done. Chitoge placed some of her cream on his nose and copied his action. As she leaned over the table, he leaned over and was about to kiss her. Both parties were blushing, as they nearly pressed their lips together.

Chitoge groaned when she heard a loud bang on the window. They slowly turned their heads to see Ruri standing there with Onodera beside her. She had her hands clasped together in front of her looking so innocent. Her shoulders was raised and hid her chin in the crevice of her collar bone. She seemed so shocked to se them on their date even though they had discussed it in front of them. Chitoge slowly teared up and sat back in a huff. His hand was still clasped on hers. Ruri pushed her friend inside of the shop. They saw a flash of orange enter the shop and engulf Raku in a death grip. He still held onto Chitoge and didn't want to let go. They heard a bang and saw Tsugumi holding her gun with smoke coming out if it. Raku moved his hand in time so that it wouldn't get a bullet in it. When he did he saw that Chitoge was so upset. He watched as she walked away from him.

"Honey?" He called out to her but she ignored him. He tried to escape the grip of Marika. "Get off me, now!" He shrugged Marika off and ran after Chitoge. The three girls couldn't feel like they had done something wrong.

-X-

Chitoge stormed in her house and into her father's office where she burst out into tears. He ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried heavily into his chest. He stroked her soft and silky hair. He sat her down on the sofas where he had most of the conferences.

"What happened now?" Adelt asked as he handed his daughter a tissue. She used the tissue to dry her eyes.

"I was having the most perfect date ever. It was just was. We went to the aquarium where we became friends with a dolphin. Then we went for ice cream. He..placed some ice cream on my...then we nearly...but we were interuppted," the mafia boss didn't know whether she left out the information because that was the crucial part why she was so upset over or the fact that she left it out because a father shouldn't know certain details. "Even when we were interrupted, he still held my hand. I could tell that he wanted to be with me but then Tsugumi had to shoot him and he had to let go of me. Why did she have to interrupt us, again. I told her not to shoot him. He is my boyfriend that she knows of," Adelt finally understood why she had yelled at Tsugumi.

"I will deal with Tsugumi and that Marika kid. Well, your mum will deal with her," Chitoge laughed a little at how scared her dad could be over the chief of the police. He wiped her tears away. She stood up so full of life and walked out of his office. Adelt walked to his desk and explained the situation to his wife. He didn't like having his daughter coming to him in the middle of her date in floods of tears.

-X-

Chitoge stormed through the corridors of the school. She was about to kill Onodera and Ruri. She walked into the classroom to see Shu sitting in her seat talking to her boyfriend who had his head resting on the table. She saw the other girls plus Tsugumi surrounding him. He was not in the mood to talk at all. She walked in and sat on his desk. He moved his head so she didn't sit on him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her as he rested his head on her hip.

"Don't worry about it. I can stop two of the interruptions. I will need you and Maiko to stop the other two," she ran her hands through his hair. He smiled and brought out his phone and showed her, his lock screen. It was the pair of them at the Aquarium with the dolphin. She laughed as he had changed it after their date.

"I love that photo. Daphne seemed very upset when we left," he sent her the photo of the dolphin and the pair. Shū was shocked that he had a photo of Chitoge on a date. He finally understood that his friend was in love with Chitoge instead of Onodera. The bell rang and many people went to their right seats.

-X-

It was the middle of lunch and Chitoge and their friends were sitting in the classroom having their lunches. Raku had made a bento for Chitoge as he was trying something special. He made sure she wasn't allergic to anything. He kindly placed her lunch on the table. She was in love with his food.

"So what do you think?" She took a bite into the egg roll and moaned quietly. He smiled and continued to eat.

"Kirisaki-chan, I heard from Honda that your mother had a strong chat with my father. Now I'm going to be having a chat with him that I do want. Give up and give Raku-sama to me," Raku quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she wouldn't punch the weak girl. "I'm going to be the one who takes his first kiss."

"Like I will allow that," Chitoge smiled as her 'boyfriend' was sticking up for himself for once. "I suggest that you listen to Hana-San, she is not to be messed with."

"I'm not afraid of her, I have Honda to back me up," Marika stood up for herself. Raku and Chitoge were getting angry that they were insulting her mother.

"Fine you go and believe that but I suggest you heed my warning now," Chitoge slammed her fists on the table. Raku put a hand on her fists to calm her down. She grabbed his arm and snuggled into his arm. He didn't mind that they were being cute in front of everyone. Onodera was internally crying as she looked at the sight. She wanted to be the one to hold his arm and act cute in front of everyone else.

"I will never give in my true love," she giggled. Chitoge, out of spite placed her hand on Raku's mouth and kissed her hand. To everyone except Shū, who saw the hand appear on his face, it looked the couple was actually kissing. They saw as Raku placed his hands on her back just to play the part. When they broke the kiss, Chitoge smirked as she saw Marika tear up slightly. She knew she had gotten her to back of her boyfriend. Hopefully, she had gotten Onodera to back of as well. She didn't mind sharing but when it came to someone who she was in love with she was not sharing at all.

"Honey, go out with me on Saturday? There is some place that I need to take you," he said to her but he was going to take her out on the Friday and to some other place which was two towns over. He wanted to give her the most perfect date that topped even the last one. She smiled and tided up everyone's rubbish. Raku leaned over the chair and whispered to Shū. "Oh so great one," he got Shū's interest. "I need you to help me decide where to take Chitoge then help me ask Onodera and Ruri not to follow me. I want this date to be perfect for once in my life. I want to kiss her goodnight after it," Shū was so glad that his friend had asked for help instead of plotting against his friends back.

-X-

Raku waited for Chitoge at the train station, he had a backpack on as they were going away for the entire the day. It would take three hours to get to their destination, he had an amazing day planned with the help of Shū. All Chitoge was to bring a swim suit and light clothing as it would be hot.

Raku lead her to the beach where her eyes glistened with excitement. She was full of energy though she had to wake up early. She saw the two water motors. He smiled and grabbed her hand and rushed towards the man.

"You the Ichijou's?" The extremely tanned man asked. Raku nodded and he was handed two keys. Meanwhile Chitoge was blushing as the man had said his last name like she was married to him. "You may leave belongings in shed and you may get changed in the changing rooms over there," the pair walked to their respected changing rooms.

Raku and Chitoge had spent all day playing on the jet ski's. They loved racing each other from one bhoy to another. They loved the way the water splashed them. He wanted to do something that involved activity and not just the usual boring walking and looking at sights. Chitoge's hair was tied and blew in the wind as she raced Raku. Both of them were laughing so hard.

After riding on the jet ski's, he had took her to a beautiful restaurant. He had brought her a dress and a towel to clean herself up. She couldn't help but feel loved at his action. She was absolutely stunning. Her birthday soon so they had asked Adelt what her size was so that he could buy her the dress. The restaurant was a four star. It was so formal and cute. He didn't want to take her to a family restaurant but to somewhere that was fancy. They looked like they were married when they walked in hand in hand but there was no ring.

She suddenly felt bad when she looked at the prices. She realised that all of today's events were expensive. She hadn't paid a dime to their date.

"Darling, how much had today been?" He never answered her as it would spoil her mood. She huffed and decided to go with the cheapest thing which still damn expensive. "Fine. How have you paid for everything that we did today?"

"I have connections, he was referring to Shū and his large network. "It wasn't that much for the whole day," Chitoge was so happy that they were still so far from their home. If the girls had followed them up here then she would clearly of known that they had stalked them. When they finished their meal, they quickly paid for their meal and ran to the train station to catch the last train home. She was so tired but she couldn't fall asleep on the train otherwise Raku would be bored as well.

-X-

They didn't say much on the way home as they were so tired. Both just rested against the window as they stared blankly at the other. Raku took out one of his books and began to read. Chitoge listened to her English bands. She had a guiltly pleasure of boy bands in both Japanese and English. She preferred the Japanese boys better as they were cuter. He lifted his head up to se her nodding along to her song. He laughed and headed back into his book.

-X-

Chitoge held hands with him as he escorted her back to her home. She was really tired that she had dragged her feet along to her house. Raku stopped outside and gazed lovingly at her. They wanted to prolong the date for a few extra minutes. They had no idea what to say to the other person. They couldn't find the right words to say. Raku took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Chitoge... I don't want you to be my fake girlfriend anymore," Chitoge was shocked at his words. Wasn't she good enough for him. She thought that they had a connection. "Instead...I want you to become my real girlfriend...Whatcha you say?...Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Chitoge was shocked at the words that he said. A smile crept on her face. She honestly thought that he was breaking up with her. Indead of speaking she just nodded. Raku smiled as the night was nearly perfect. There was still one last thing that he needed to do. He instinctively leaned in to give her a kiss goodnight. Chitoge blushed but leaned in as well. She met his lips in the middle. He knew that her lips were so soft. He could taste her vanilla lipgloss that made her lips sparkle. He pulled her closer to his body as the kiss slightly intensified. She felt his rough and chapped lips on her hers. They broke away as they couldn't go any further.

"Good night, Raku," she whispered to him and walked inside her house. She skipped into her fathers study to see her father. She knew he would still be working. She collapsed to the couch with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" He asked as he placed his pen down.

"Best date ever. He took me jet skiing then we went to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Then when we come home he asks me to be his girlfriend. And to make it the most amazing night ever, we kissed," he watched as his daughter lay on her back in a very fancy dress. She was slightly kicking her feet with excitement. Adelt felt happiness and sorrow at the same time. He was happy for his daughter no longer crying and finally experiencing the most perfect night. He was upset they they would slowly drift apart from each other.

-X-

**AN: I hope you liked this. I really don't like Onodera or Marika so please don't hate me for it. Just respect my decision though you might disagree.**

**Please review and tell me of your thoughts. **


End file.
